1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a three-dimensional (3D) image capture apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, image capture apparatuses have become widely used in a variety of consumer electronic devices, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants, cellular telephones, etc. In the meantime, there is an increasing demand for improving image quality, which essentially depends on the quality of the lens module of the image capture apparatus. That is, a lens module with high image quality is desired.
A typical 3D image capture apparatus includes two lens modules, two image sensors, and a parallax processor. The two lens modules are horizontally arranged, simulating two eyes of human being, and simultaneously capture parallax images of an object. The images captured by the two lens modules are then respectively detected by the two image sensors. Finally the parallax images detected by the two image sensors are synthesized by the parallax processor, thereby forming 3D images. However, the two lens modules may increase the volume and cost of the 3D image capture apparatus.
Therefore, there is a need for a 3D image capture apparatus with a single lens module, to overcome the above mentioned limitations.